


Oh, God.

by wanderlustlover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: Medietas, F/M, Plurk Fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That he pulls back to make a comment isn’t a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, God.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firebird (firebird308)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird308/gifts).



> Just a tiny sunshiny, drabbly snapshot second, written a few months ago as inspiration from a game where these two current are.

“Maybe a little bit less of Dad’s name.” 

That he pulls back to make a comment isn’t a surprise, even though focusing through the haze of, she’s lost count, again, of how many, it’s just a haze of pleasure, and making the world try to come back together to focus on his face and his voice. 

The fingers against her thighs. Hair brushing her knees that still feel like jelly.

“What?” Catching up with words, when Jo’s not certain she’s even caught up with where the rest of her head or her body is. When it could be a joke, or direction, or a smart ass remark, or — _“Oh, God.”_

When she realizes what he said, and then her own words just out her mouth, which must of have been what she’d started saying at some point while he was down there. When Gabriel’s giving her a look like that was the point, and he’s saying something to that fact she’s sure, but she’s laughing suddenly and clapping her hands over her mouth. Because of saying it now, and before now. A common enough place set of words everywhere else in the world, except here. With him. 

Making her grab the side of the pillow and flip it over her face laughing too hard, even as she lets go of it the next second. All brilliance and shamelessness, even while her cheeks are getting further flushed, because hiding from him is never the point. Especially not here and not now. When she can just grin, and reach out a hand to try and drag him up, while shrugging. 

“You’ll just have to keep my mouth busy, then.”


End file.
